Loading the Dex/Transcript
This is the transcript of Loading the Dex in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins, we go to passengers getting off the plane as we see Team Rocket in disguise are here too) *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Loading the Dex! *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Rotom Pokedex:' Language selection complete. *'Ash Ketchum:' Wow! Rotom just talked! *'Emerl:' I did not see that one coming. *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Awesome! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Awesome... does not compute. Does not compute. *- *- *- *'Li Showron:' Check out our Pokemon we've got. (Threw all of his Pokeballs in the air) Go! *'Sakura Avalon:' (Threw all of her Pokeballs in the air) Come on out everyone! *'Madsion Taylor:' (Threw all of her Pokeballs in the air) You too! *'Meilin Rae' (Threw all of her Pokeballs in the air) You guys can come out too! *(All of the Pokeballs opens to reveal their Pokemon Sakura and her friends caught) *'Ash Ketchum:' Wow! You guys have Pokemon too!? *'Sakura Avalon:' Yeah, pretty cool, huh? *'Eddy:' Where did you guys get your Pokemon? *Sakura Avalon: Well first Li got Froakie and Charmander and I got Fennekin and Eevee from Professor Sycamore. Madison got Piplup from Professor Rowan and Meilin got Oshawott from Professor Juniper. Li and I caught Ralts, then they both evolved into Kirlia, Li caught Riolu,Treecko, and Bagon and I caught Chikorita and Pidgey. Then Madison caught Swablu, then Vulpix and now Budew. *Madison Taylor: That's right then I caught Igglybuff and Emolga. And Meilin caught Shroomish. *Meilin Rae: Yeah, then I caught Tailow and Glameow after that. Shroomish and I train together and we defeat Mienfoo and I caught it as my Pokemon. After I caught Mienfoo, Shroomish evolves into Breloom. *Li Showron: Sakura's and my Kirlia their in love and Double battle together and then I got a dawn stone to help my Kirlia evolved into Gallade and Sakura's Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir and they still fall in love. *Sakura Avalon: Yeah that's true, but anyway my Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto to help your Pidgeot to stop Fearow. After that Madison's Igglybuff evolved into Jigglypuff, and then we saw a Torchic who was abandoned by its trainer, but Meilin help and saved Torchic from the wild Mightyena. But Torchic left us and return to it's Trainer, but their leader Mightyena is back and we're in trouble, but Torchic came back and rescue us by using a powerful Flame Burst, but when the original trainer saw Torchic's powerful move, he have a chance to return to his team, but Torchic refuse to a selfish trainer who abandon him in the first place. *Meilin Rae: So in the end Torchic decided to join my team as my new Pokemon. *Sakura Avalon: And after that, we arrived in Alola Region and I saw a Rockruff in the meadow, she's a very friendly and very loyal and I asked Rockruff who wants to join me and my friends and she said yes, so that day on Rockruff and I are gotta be great team and great friends. *'Sneech:' Awesome story how you caught your Pokemon. *'Big G:' Yeah. I cannot wait to see you guys train hard with them. *'Double-D:' What a wonderful story how you guys met your Pokemon and you have them are your partners like some of the trainers do! *'Takato Matsuki:' That's awesome. *'Rotom Pokedex:' Let me analyze your Pokemon you kids have. First is Sakura your new Pokemon are Gardevoir, Rockruff, Chikorita, Fennekin, Pidgeotto and Eevee. The second is Li your new Pokemon are Gallade, Treecko, Froakie, Riolu, Charmander and Bagon. The third is Madison your new Pokemon are Piplup, Emolga, Swablu, Vulpix, Jigglypuff and Budew. And finally Meilin your new Pokemon are Torchic, Breloom, Oshawott, Mienfoo, Taillow and Glameow. *'Sakura Avalon:' Wow! You can analyze our new Pokemon! *Rotom Pokedex: Of course I can. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Team Rocket: Who's that Pokemon? It's Mimikyu! *(Back to the episode) *'James:' Meowth, what is it saying? *'Meowth:' (Breaking the fourth wall) This is a family show. *'Wobbuffet:' Wobbuffet. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Tai Kamiya & Dan Kuso:' Team Rocket! *'Gmerl:' Not you guys again. *'Runo Misaki:' Don't you guys ever get tired of chasing us? *'Rotom Pokedex:' Team Rocket? Can they really take flight? *'Jessie:' We blast off you dope! I mean, we don't fly. *'James:' You see "Team Rocket" is a super-powerful evil organization! *'Meowth:' What kind of dump Pokedex doesn't know something great like that? *'Rotom Pokedex:' I don't have any data. A Meowth that can speak like a human. This could be the discovery of a new type of Pokemon! *(He spins around Meowth while taking pictures then this makes Meowth angry) *'Meowth: '''Will you shut your electric yap? *'Lana:' Evil organization? *'Mallow:' I never heard of them. *'Kiawe:' Not me. *'Lillie:' Neither have I. *'Emerl:' Evil organizations are like when evil people with particular purpose, running in business like to do something for evil. *Ash Ketchum: They're bad guys who like to steal other people's Pokemon! *'Mallow:' They steal? *Drago: Yes. Team Rocket loves to steal the rarest Pokemon and especially Ash's partner, Pikachu. *'Julie Makimoto:' Those guys are nothing but troublemakers! *'Sophocles:' If they steal Pokemon, then they're thieves! *'Ash Ketchum:''' You've come to the Alola region to do bad things here, too! Haven't you? *- *- *- *- *Bloom: Come on girls let's teach Team Rocket and villians a lesson. Winx Enchantinx! *(Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha transform into Enchantinx form.) *- *- *Bloom: Who's that Pokemon? We never seen that before. *Rotom Pokedex: Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. A Ghost and Fairy type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokemon. It's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokemon. A Normal and Fighting type. Bewear has extremely powerful arms, and it's very dangerous. It waves its arms in a friendly fashion, but this is a means of warning. Approach with caution. *Emerl: Oh so that's what explains everything. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts